Deceived
by ZerooftheCentury
Summary: Leviathan leaves the Neo Arcadia, Because of X. And now, It is up to Harpuia to retire Leviathan. He has troubles. He couldn't bring himself to kill Leviathan. But he doesn't want to Disobey orders. LeviathanXHarpuia. R&R. T in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Megaman. It belong to Capcom (c). Be sure to enjoy. It is short though. I'll try 1000 words per chapters later one. Enjoy the first installment of "Deceived".**

Leviathan quietly walked down the vacant hall. (Gee, It sure is empty down here. At least my job is much easier to do.) Leviathan quickly strolled down the hall, making a turn every here and there. At last, she came through a door, went out, and was now in front of a colossus city buzzing with noises of machines at work. Leviathan then turned to her right, only to be confronted by Fefnir, the fighting general.

Fefnir:"Why hello there Leviathan. What do you seem to be doing at this time of the hour"? Fefnir raised his brows.

Leviathan:"Well, you see, Master X has order me to do some reconnaissance along our border. And if you wouldn't mind getting out of my way, then I could do my job.(Master X? Like I believe in that guy. He used to be a great person, but now with the energy crisis, he is starting to retire some reploids. He seems so cold and empty now.)

Fefnir:"Then why not take the transevers?"

Leviathan:"I prefer walking and swimming than going through that scrap." (He is catching on. What to do?)

Fefnir:"Ah! I see." Fefnir slowly gets up from his sitting position.

Leviathan bolted from her spot, past Fefnir, to a wall. She starts to ascend over the wall. Once she got down, she then sprinted to a natural forest. Leviathan then enters a dim forest. Away from the Neo Arcadia. Never to be back there. She ran away.

Next Day:Leviathan's Point of View.

Leviathan had just arrived at the Resistance Base.(I hope they will accept me. After all the trouble I have inflicted upon the Resistance, I doubt that they will let me in.)

-Ciel's POV-  
Ciel glanced upon the screen. Who is that? Ciel started to peer closer to the screen. Ciel gasped. (An Invasion? Now? But I detect no other reploid signal. I'll go up to the front, with Zero of course, to ask Leviathan what she is doing.)

Ciel grabbed a mike:"Zero, report to the southern entrance. We are expecting a visitor." Well, I guess it's time to meet Leviathan and see what she wants. Then Ciel wandered through the halls.

-Southern Entrance Leviathans Point of View-

Leviathan:"Just how long do I have to wait here?". I just wish they would show up!

Zero finally reaches the entrance. Once he see's Leviathan, he is about to draw his saber.

Leviathan:"You have got it all wrong. Don't touch that saber! I came to join you. I know it kind of sounds weird and all, but you have to let me in! I abandoned Neo Arcadia."

Zero:"Hmph. I am almost positive that this is too good to be true."

Ciel:"Wait! Let Leviathan continue her story. I know we can trust her. Believe in me, Zero."

Zero:"...Fine... I will believe in you, Dr. Ciel, I will give Leviathan just one chance."

Levi:"Anyways...*Rolls her eyes* I no longer trust in Master X. He may have been stupendous the first couple of decades, but he is now like a deranged reploid. I do wonder why. But that's not the point! So I am accepted?".

Ciel:Yeah... he is deranged now, I wonder why...*Looks away from Leviathan*.. But sure. You could stay will Aloutte. I am sure she will love guest.". Ciel and Zero both walk away. Zero takes one quick glance at Leviathan before turning.


	2. Encounter

**A/N:Oh yeah ^^. I do not own Megaman, For it is owned by Capcom. So far, 1 review as of 12-1-08.**

**Response to Review: Oh really? Thanks ^^. *Hands Silver Horror a cookie* Hope you like the 2nd edition guys. But its okay if you think it sucks. I was always bad at fight scenes T-T.  
**

-Neo Arcadia -Harpuia's Point of view-

Harpuia:*Slowly rises from his bed* *Yawns* "Time for another tedious day of retiring reploids." *Harpuia walks to the door and into the X's room* "Oh, what reploid do I retire today, Master X?"

Copy X:*Smiles* "If you have not heard, Fairy Leviathan has left Neo Arcadia. Since Fefnir is out on another skirmish, I leave it to you to, Sage Harpuia."

Harpuia:"W-what? Fairy Left Neo Arcadia? Why would she do that?"

Copy X: "She is a traitor. Now go kill her. Unless, you too are a traitor."

Silence hung in the room for the minutes to follow.

Harpuia:"I will. If it is your w-wishes!" _Why do I not want to kill her? It is Master X's orders. Why is Leviathan so Important to me?_

Copy X:"Well then, we have already set in the coordinates for you. Use the Transerver."

Harpuia:"Yes master. Harpuia walks out of the room." _Its just so complicated. What is this feeling? I need to do it. Probably the faster I do this the easier it will be. Right?_

Harpuia slowly stepped into the transerver. Within a few moments he was gone.

-Outside of The Resistance base-Leviathan Point of View-

Leviathan:"Such a nice day today!" *A hand slowly grabs her mouth and pulls her down to the ground*

Harpuia:"Leviathan, on the orders of Master X, you shall be retired, by me." The last words that escaped his mouth seemed to be strained.

Leviathan:*Kicks Harpuia and summons staff to hand* "I will not be retired. And I will not be retired because of that delinquent(sp?), X!"

Harpuia:*Brings out his dual sabers*"He is our master! So why betray him?"

Leviathan:"Our? I am no slave!"

Leviathan then charges at Harpuia, swinging her staff at Harpuia. Harpuia managed to block it, but suffered a blow in the stomach. They both swung their weapons. A horrific sound could be heard.

Leviathan:"*Clenches teeth* *Her knees slowly bend*...(How did he get so strong!)..

Harpuia:"Giving up? Just make this easier, for you, let it end.."

Leviathan:"Why? So you can go run back to X's foot and beg for a reward?"

Harpuia:"What? Don't treat our master like that!"

Leviathan:"How many times... he is not my master!"

A shot was launched into the air. Harpuia had been hit, and faltered to the ground.

Harpuia:"Z-zero! This does not involve you!"

Zero:"*Laughs* Oh really? I thought you were smarter than that. Leviathan is now part of the resistance. Our resistance!*Helps Leviathan up*"

Leviathan:"T-thanks Zero!*Hugs Zero*"

Copy X:"Harpuia, Report to Neo Arcadia, job done or not." With that, Harpuia was gone.

Zero:"Hmph. *Starts to walk away*"

Leviathan:"*Follows Zero* That sure was one hell of a beginning."

Zero:"Yeah. And that is just the mornings."

-Harpuia's point of view-

Harpuia felt a wave of anger as Leviathan hugged Zero. He felt like ripping Zero into tiny shreds! Why am I feeling like this? What is this emotion? Harpuia punched the wall. He walks into Master X's room. Oh boy, Leviathan is going to be a big problem.


End file.
